


G: Guardian

by dlodle0



Series: Soulmates A-Z [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: g...uardian (it is said that the person who saves you from a near-death experience is your soulmate—drowning, car crash, etc.)
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Soulmates A-Z [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149590
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	G: Guardian

She's come out on cases with them before. It's not the first time but as he slams on the brakes to stop the car, he can feel that something in the air is different. He knows she can feel it too as they both draw their weapons, making their way slowly towards the house. His team is there somewhere he knows but even as he hears McGee identify them as NCIS agents, he can't stop thinking about Jack. He hears her footsteps right behind him though even if he didn't he would know she was there. He always knows when she's around. 

He's so distracted that he misses when the shooting starts and only notices when Jack shouts his name. Suddenly a force knocks him to the ground. He sputters wiping the snow from his face, "What the hell, Jack?" 

He turns to look for her and the scene is so reminiscent of Kate for a moment he expects her to just stand up. But then his blood turns as cold as the air around them when he sees the snow under her turning red. Behind him, he can hear the gunfight ending but none of it matters. He drops to his knees next to her, “Jack. Jack.” As gently as he can, he turns her over and she groans. 

He’s sure he’s never heard anything so heartbreaking but reliving at the same time. His hands find the wound on her abdomen and he places pressure on it. “Hey. Stay with me. Fight.”

The wind almost covers her words but he just barely catches her say, “For you, always.”

“Gibbs?” Ellie calls out to him and he shouts back,

“Jack’s down.”

His whole team is there within seconds. McGee is on the phone, barking out the address. Ellie’s hands cover his, “I got it.” She tells him but he refuses to move. Jack’s eyes fight to stay open and the next time their eyes meet he realizes why today feels so different. He kicks himself for not realizing it before.  _ They’re soulmates. _

It wasn’t something he had ever really paid attention to. After all, with a job like his putting stock into the notion that your soulmate was someone who saved you from a near death experience was ridiculous. Sure it had worked out with Shannon all those years ago but now? He had thought that anyone could be his soulmate so he had given up.

But now, looking at Jack, praying to a God he hasn't spoken to in years, he feels the feeling he has heard of so many times, that moment when you know you’ve found them and he feels like an idiot. He should have known it was her. Of course it’s her. But he can’t say anything now. Not when his hands are covered in her blood. Not after she just pushed him out of the way to save his life and he’s fighting to save hers. 

It’s not long before he can hear the sirens and he lets his guard down just enough to lower his lips to her forehead. “Hang in there.” He’s not even sure she can hear him anymore but it’s all he can do.

The paramedics work quickly, getting her into the ambulance. He tries to get in with them but they stop him. Ellie is the one who steps in before he can lose it. “I’ll drive. We’ll be right behind them.” It’s a sign that something is terribly, terribly wrong when he agrees. 

The drive to the hospital is silent other than the snowflakes hitting the windshield. He knows he’ll never be able to look at snow the same way again. 

Ellie races behind the ambulance, blowing through every red light with it to make sure that they keep up. She wants to ask Gibbs what happened, to break through the heavy silence but she knows better.

She’s the one who does the talking at the hospital and finds herself lying with ease about Jack and Gibbs' relationship. When she says the word husband, she can feel him tense beside her but now it seems luck is on their side now because the nurse nods, leading him down a hall without asking too many followup questions. 

And that’s where he waits, alone, asking luck to be on his side just a little longer and for once last chance. He swears he won’t waste it this time. 

It feels like a lifetime but in truth, it’s only an hour and a half until a doctor comes in. “Agent Gibbs?”

He stands but doesn’t speak. _ Please, Please,  _ he begs.

“They are bringing her up now. She should make a full recovery within a few weeks. She’s very lucky you were there. You saved her life.”

He doesn’t have the heart to tell the doctor that he is the whole reason her life was ever in danger so he only nods. The doctor leaves and moments later, Jack is wheeled in. She’s still asleep and the nurse tells him she probably won’t wake up for at least a few hours. He settles next to her, holding her hand, ready to wait but just a few minutes after the nurse leaves her eyes flicker open.

“Cowboy.” 

His head snaps up and she can’t help but smile as he moves closer still. “Jack..”

“I know.” She whispers, her eyes filling with tears. She places her hand on his cheek, “I know.” 


End file.
